Is There A Doctor In the HOUSE?
by firephonixe
Summary: When Aang comes down with a strange ilness that has them end up in another universe with House. Cross over with ATLAHouse. Will House solve the ilness, and maybe teach Zuko a few tricks?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is firephonixe here to tell you guys that I don't own the Avatar, or House, which are both great shows. This is just an idea that popped in my head. I never really done a cross over fiction with two shows before, so I guess you guys are just coming along for the ride. Any questions, you'll just have to review me. But most importantly, please review! Even if it's just to say hi. (Hi!) Enjoy the story.**

"Aang!" Katara called out. "You're doing great!" Aang completed a perfect sculpture of an ice penguin. The ice sculpture glistened in the sun light, wings in the air as if it were really going to fly. Part of his training was controlling how to form the ice when bending in combat.

"Oh yeah, such a great job," Sokka said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes as he started to turn the trout fish around, carefully cooking the fish on all sides to get the golden crisp coating.

"You're grumpier than ever." Katara commented as she folded her arms. Aang smirked as he flowingly moved his arms to create a water structure of a puppet Sokka making faces at Sokka. Katara laughed as Sokka just grumbled more.

"What's that smell?" Toph asked. She rubbed her eyes as she stretched her pale arms.

"My fish is the wonderful smell you're talking about!" Sokka said a-matter-of-factly. "It's almost done."

"You know, there's a way to find out if a fish is done," Toph said.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Sokka asked. Toph grabbed the fish from Sokka and took a bite out of it. "Hey!"

"Yep it's done," Toph said throwing the remains of the fish at Sokka. "Hey twinkle toes! Enough splashing around, it's time for your earth training!" But there was no cheerful reply or laughter.

"Aang?" Katara called out. Aang stood there in front of Katara, his gray eyes unfocused. "Are you all right? Is something wrong?"

Aang took a little step forward, but fell towards the ground. Katara, Sokka, and Toph ran to him, while Aang started to shake uncontrollably.

"What's wrong? What's happening to him?" Toph said, touching his forehead.

"Quick Katara get your water! We need to heal him quick!" Sokka commanded as Katara bended water from river and started to heal Aang.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you're saying that the Avatar was fine one minute, but the next minute he fell down and started to shake uncontrollably?"

"Yes, and my water healing didn't even help." Katara explained.

They were stationed in a healer's house, where the air was pierced with herbs and spices. The healer was an old woman, who happened to be the same crazy old lady that saved them from their sick illness from the storm. The white cat kept purring up against Toph and Katara but hissed at Sokka, who was more than happy to stay away.

"Hmm…." The old lady hummed as she walked through her garden. She occasionally looked to the corner where Aang was placed on a straw bed. His breathed in shallow uneven breaths.

"What do you think it could be?" Sokka asked. The old healer walked over to her faithful companion.

"This illness confuses me very much Miaka. Do you know what it is?" The old lady asked while gently petting her. Miaka the cat gave a loud yawn showing her white fangs before she started to purr.

"She actually healed you and sugar queen?" Toph whispered.

"Sh!" Katara hushed.

"Miaka doesn't know either." The old lady replied out loud.

"What are we going to do!" Katara cried out.

"There may be another healer," The old lady explained.

"Who? Where?" Katara demanded.

"It's someone from another world, possibly another universe…" The old Lady explained.

"We need someone smart, and cunning!" Sokka declared.

"The healer I know is smart and cunning. He can figure out anything that even stumps the great minds." The old healer explained.

"Will he help us?"

"I'm not sure, but I know you will need someone who's not afraid to push the limits, someone who can think outside the box, and someone who can think like a mad genius. We need-"

"HOUSE!"

An overage man jumped up from his sleep and almost fell off his chair for the patient. He had almost forgotten that he was in a clinic room. He was having a pretty nice dream where he was having one, no two, no wait, maybe three hookers?... Well it was a pretty nice dream that was interrupted by his boss's voice (Cutty). The door silently opened while House spent a split second debating of either thinking up a lie to give to Cutty, or to just go back to sleep. To his pleasure, it was his money loaning, advice friend Wilson instead of his hormone high boss. Wilson quickly closed the door, as House tried to get up, his eyes adjusting to the light.

"What are you doing in here?" Wilson asked bewildered. "You're four hours late for clinic duty!"

"Opps, I did it again." House replied bringing his cane to the ground and used it to push his weight up. The familiar pain stung his mind, always reminding him of what he was missing. House absent mindedly rubbed his right thigh.

"Cutty went mad, she's looking for you." Wilson explained. "Don't you have any cases to solve?"

"Nope." The rattle of pills could be heard as House popped them in his mouth. "Hadn't had any for about two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Wilson shrieked.

"I know, maybe the world is turning for the good!" House sarcastically said, as he started to leave the room to head for his office.

"You have some of the best doctors in the state. What have you got them doing for the past two weeks?" Wilson demanded as he followed his friend into the elevator.

"Oh you know the usual stuff, Cameron checking my personal email while Chase and Foreman have chair races down the hall."

"There you are!" Cutty cried out as she sprinted to the elevator. "Hold the door!"

"Oh I'm trying!" House called out pretending to press the button of the door elevators. "Oh I can't get it closed! Oh well." But before the door closed, Cutty reached her hand in time to have the elevator doors open again. "Amazing, I don't think I ever seen a women run in heals before."

"Oh shut up, you weren't pushing any buttons, they're on the other side!" Cutty snapped. "And you don't say anything, you weren't even helping!" Cutty pointed her finger at Wilson who just opened his mouth. He quickly closed it and shrugged his shoulders.

"You know, you're breasts seem to get larger when you run like that." House commented pushing the number twelve button on the elevator. The door finally closed with a bing.

"Don't change the subject House. I've been looking for you all day." Cutty growled.

"I'm flattered."

"Listen a speaker from China is going to come here in about a week to give a speech about traditional healing, and I want you to help." Cutty informed as House grunted. "I know you speak Mandarin Chinese and it's pointless for you to be sitting around, torturing people. So unless you get a case, you and your group will be helping me."

"Cases just don't appear in thin air!" House complained.

"Not my problem." Cutty said smiling and the elevator door opened as she stepped out onto the tenth floor. Leaving House in a pinch. "So you better start looking."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar or House. I would like to thank this pain is just 2 real, Zombie, PO. Texaco, and Ireth Kalt for their wonderful reviews. And just to say it, I love reviews, so all I want for late Christmas is reviews! I would like to apologize for the first chapter. It seemed that I spelled Cuddy's name wrong. That's what I get for writing late at night. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"When is she going to get here?" Katara complained, pacing back and forth. Aang's condition was getting worse and the silence that the indoor garden was giving off was not improving anyone's mood.

"Would you stop? You're pacing is actually making me dizzy!" Toph said massaging her forehead.

"I can't believe that we're asking Aunt Wu to help." Sokka complained. "I mean, what can she actually help us with? She can't even see into the future!"

"You're just jealous that you're going to have a miserable life full of struggle." Katara smirked at her response.

"How is she going to help us though?" Toph asked her hands behind her head with her body flat on the floor. Although she didn't want to show it, her eye brows were furrowed in worry.

"I'm sure she must have some magic." Katara reasoned. "I mean that town she predicted didn't get destroyed by the volcano."

"That's only because Aang cooled off the lava with his air bending." Sokka shot back. Toph gave a frustrated sigh as she tried to ignore the squabble of the two siblings. Thankfully, there was a knock on the door before Katara gave Sokka a new move that she made up which she liked to call the ice wedgies. Toph opened the door and Aunt Wu stepped inside.

"Show me the Avatar."

Meanwhile, outside the healer's house, Zuko quietly listened underneath a rose bush. It's been a month since he has seen the Avatar, the water bender, and the pathetic warrior. Hair prickled on the back of his neck as he listened to the conversation. Hope and adrenalin filled his blood as he stood on the brink of attack. The old feeling of hope came back to him with the same light at the end of the tunnel that would show him his home, throne and a proud father.

How he came to find the Avatar was destiny Zuko decided. It was only luck or fate that this woman walked by him and his uncle while asking directions to where the Avatar was. Zuko followed the woman after convincing his Uncle that he was just going for a walk. Zuko was about to attack when he overheard the Avatar was deadly ill. All desire and old habits screamed at him to attack, acquire what was rightfully his, but the Avatar was too ill to be moved, and he couldn't present his father the Avatar dead. Zuko slightly shifted from side to side as his legs started to tingle from not being moved.

"So what is your plan?" Zuko fell out of the rose bush in surprise. He almost panicked when he heard a voice until he saw that it belonged to his Uncle Iroh.

"Uncle!" Zuko choked in surprise.

"I thought this is where you might have gone." Iroh said seriously.

"What are you doing here Uncle?" Zuko asked quietly looking over his shoulder to see if anyone saw or heard them.

"Funny, I was just going to ask you the same question." Iroh replied looking down on his nephew.

"The Avatar is sick. This can be my chance to-"

"To what? Bring him to your father? How will you do that Zuko? He will lock you in jail before you can even present the Avatar before him!" Iroh scolded.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Your father sent your own sister to track and capture us!"

"Don't worry, I'll have the Avatar healed before you can say platapus bear!" the voice inside echoed out.

Inside the healer's home, Aunt Wu set up five candles in a pentagram that circled Aang.

"I don't really understand how this is going to help Aang…" Sokka said folding his arms.

"Aunt Wu is going to send Aang by using magic to a place where they will be able to heal him." Katara explained rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Sokka asked. "It doesn't even make sense! Why can't we just find some medicine or herb that will treat his symptoms or something?"

"I actually agree with the non bender." Toph spoke up. "I mean, this is a bit drastic and unnecessary."

"Nothing is unnecessary or drastic for the Avatar." Aunt Wu cryptically said. "The fate of the world is in his hands. Shall we begin?" she motioned for the three kids to join Aang in the circle.

"So we'll be able to stay with Aang?" Katara asked stepping carefully into the circle where strange writing glowed from the floor as Aunt Wu nodded.

"And how many times have you done this?" Toph asked standing across from Katara.

"Actually, I have never done anything like this before." Aunt Wu replied.

"WHAT?" Sokka screamed. "Then why are we doing this?" Sokka tugged at his hair in agony. "She's probably going to kill us!"

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen. We'll stop before anything goes terribly wrong." Katara reasoned.

"WHEN HAVE WE EVER STOPED BEFORE GETTING IN TROUBLE? WHEN? THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO US! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE EVER LISTEN TO ME?!" Sokka cried out.

"Stop being a drama queen and get in the circle." Aunt Wu commanded, and Sokka reluctantly stepped in the circle.

The diagram was a circle, where Aang was in the middle and Katara, Sokka, and Toph created a triangle around Aang.

"Now, I need all of you to clear your minds and stand still." Aunt Wu ordered. "The earth the air the fire the water return return return. The earth the air the fire the water return return return return. Aeye aeye aeye aeye oheye oheye oheye oheye. Silence engulfed them as Aunt Wu started to chant. It started as a whisper. Slow and soft, like something in a far off dream. Then steadily the chanting grew louder that echoed in the room as the fire in the candles swayed back and forth.

Outside, Zuko's eyebrow perked up. Something was happening, and he didn't like it. Zuko's gut and instinct screamed at him, telling him that something was going to happen to the Avatar if he didn't make a move right then. As cunning and relentless Zuko is, he still hasn't mastered the art of thinking ahead after listening to one's instinct. So it was no surprise to Iroh that Zuko rushed away from him and kicked down the door charging in the house with fire blasts.

Aunt Wu stopped short as she found a black haired boy with a scar in the sacred room.

"Zuko!" Katara growled, and released a water whip.

"No! Don't fight! You might upset the balance of the spell!" Aunt Wu cried out but to no avail.

Zuko dodged the attack and shot a fireball at her. Toph raised an earth shield in front of Katara and blocked her from the flames. Sokka threw his boomerang as Zuko ducked and rolled towards the Avatar. Zuko breathed in and doubled punched in the air creating a huge blast towards Aang. Katara and Toph created a barrier protecting Aang.

The three elements collided that created an explosion. The circle around them began to glow as lightning sprung about with huge gusts of wind came suddenly in the room. A purple bluish hole appeared over Aang and engulfed him in a second.

"Aang!" Katara cried out and jump after him.

"Katara no!" Sokka yelled as he saw to his horror his sister disappearing in the strange rip of fabric in time of dimension. "Come on!" Sokka grabbed Toph and sprinted into the strange light.

"You're not getting away from me this time." Zuko growled and ran after Aang into the purple bluish hole.

"Zuko!" Iroh called out and ran after his nephew. A split second after Iroh jumped in, the purple bluish hole made a loud popping noise and closed with a loud bang. Aunt Wu stood alone in the empty room with her mouth open in disbelief.

"This is not good."

The first thing that Katara noticed was the noise. Strange noises she heard that almost sounded like a tanks rolling around. Katara slowly rose from the ground as she let her eye vision adjust. Katara's blurred vision soon focused on a red and orange lump that lay lifelessly on the black hard road.

"Aang!" Katara croaked and she crawled to Aang. She took a few moments to look at her surroundings. The road didn't seem to be dirt. More like a black flat rock that somebody painted lines and funny words on. She stood up to try to find her bearings when something very heavy fell on her.

"Where the heck are we?" Sokka asked.

"On top of me that's where!" Katara muffled as Sokka noticed that he was sitting on his little sister. Sokka rolled off of Katara as he tried to clear his head.

"Now do you believe me? Now we're somewhere where we don't even know where we are." Sokka complained.

"Not now Sokka. We have to help Aang!" Katara said carefully picking up Aang.

"Oh so I guess it's never a good time to complain!" Sokka stood up. "What else could go-" but unfortunately Sokka was cut off by another thump.

"Ouch!" Toph cried out as Sokka lay sprawled out beneath her.

"My back!" Sokka moaned as Toph hurriedly got off his back.

"Wow, where are we?" Toph asked. "This place…is different…"

"What do you mean?" Katara inquired.

"There are a lot of people, and I mean, a lot of people. Not to mention things moving around that feel like tanks. And there are a lot of really tall buildings!" Toph answered placing her hand on the ground. Sokka slowly stood up massaging his back.

"I think my back is okay. Nothing crackedawohhhh!!!!!!!!" Sokka screamed as an angry ex-Fire Prince landed on his back.

"Hand over the Avatar!" Zuko demanded as he walked off of a whimpering Sokka and stomped over to Katara.

"Not even in your dreams." Katara answered back, and she got into a fighting stance.

Zuko was about to attack when an ambulance came rushing by with it's siren on. The teenagers covered their ears from the piercing noise as this strange thing wheeled by into a building that featured a red cross. If Zuko, Katara, or Sokka could read English, they would see that they were placed right outside the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

"Don't worry. I think I'll be fine." Sokka stood up carefully as his back cracked.

"Maybe you should stand somewhere else." Toph suggested.

"Good idea." And Sokka stepped sideways. "Give up Zuko, you're out numbered."

"I may be out numbered, but you are clearly out matched." Zuko said, deepening his stance.

"Where did you get that line?" Sokka asked, but was answered with Iroh falling on his back. "Why is everyone falling on my back?"

"I'm sorry!" Iroh apologized as he quickly got up and helped Sokka get on his feet.

"Uncle?" Zuko said surprised.

Katara taking Zuko's distraction as an advantage threw a water whip at Zuko's head. Zuko immediately growled and started to attack when Iroh caught Zuko and held him back.

"No, we are in no position to fight!" Iroh scolded at the teenagers. "If you hadn't noticed, we're in a strange world without a way of knowing how to get back. I suggest that we all make peace for the time being and work together."

"And how do you expect us to trust you?" Sokka said pointing a finger at Iroh.

"Don't worry, we can trust him." Toph assured her friends. "He's cool. He helped me with some problems. He's the reason why I came back to you guys after our fight."

"Fine, but only if Zuko promises that he won't try anything funny." Katara said.

"I'm sure my nephew will agree." Iroh said smiling. Zuko grunted and shot a glare at her. Iroh, hearing no reply elbowed Zuko in the ribs. "Right Zuko?" Zuko gave his uncle an angry glare and grunted.

"Fine. But once we get out of here, don't expect me to keep my promise." Zuko grunted.

"I still don't trust him." Sokka complained, keeping his boomerang close to him.

"Now that that's settled, we need to figure out what to do." Iroh said.

"We need to find Aang some help. He's really sick and I don't know how long he can last." Sokka went to help Katara by placing Aang on his back. "But we don't know where to go!" Katara explained to Iroh.

"Well they must have some healing facility here…" Iroh stated while stroking his growing beard.

"How about over there?" Toph asked pointing to the hospital. "There are a lot of sick people in that building."

"Well we might as well try." Katara said. "Let's go."

So with Katara leading the way, Sokka carrying Aang, Toph, Iroh and Zuko began to walk towards the strange building, hoping to get out of this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone! It's been a while, but I've just been so busy with midterms and New York regents. So little by little I was able to write this chapter. So enjoy! **

The red and orange ball hovered in the air for a few seconds before gravity forced it back into the master's hand. It was a constant movement that gave House some comfort as his conscious lost in his thoughts. The glass door to his office opened suddenly as the ball suddenly fell to the ground. All thoughts lost as House stared grumpily at Wilson who had a charming smile on his face.

"So a monk, two siblings, a blind girl, fat guy, and a white angry boy walk into a hospital and-"

"You came bursting in here to tell me a joke?" House interrupted.

"No joke." Wilson said grinning.

"What?" House asked his attention now caught.

"Well there's these really weird looking funny kids that just checked in this boy who has an arrow tattoo on his head." Wilson explained. House stood up limping towards Wilson. "I don't think they're around from here. You should have seen their faces when the electric sliding doors opened. They started to freak out and almost destroyed the door!"

"Where are they?" House questioned.

"I think at the front desk trying to fill some papers out." Wilson answered as House hurriedly limped out of his office towards the elevator.

"What are you in a rush for?" Wilson asked as House boarded on the elevator and pressed the lobby button with his cane.

"Don't you know?" House said in a mocking voice. "I just love to make fun of people." The elevator made a quick bing and House limped out looking for the mysterious group.

Meanwhile Katara had just handed in Aang's paperwork. The lady in a pink outfit that seemed to resemble a nurse took it in dismay. The nurse was a heavy African American with sharp eyes that usually showed compassion and whit, but at the moment held tiredness as she had worked a double shift. The paperwork was covered in scratches and marks, and most importantly Chinese character writing. The nurse sighed and accepted the paper, too tired to care that she had no idea what was written.

"Can we see Aang now?" Katara asked in a polite voice.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

"Um…" Katara said when her brother cut in.

"Yeah of course we're family! I'm his brother, and Katara here is Aang's sister." The nurse looked at Katara and Sokka in disbelief.

"Step brother or Step Sister?"

"Um…no…I mean yes?" Katara lied as the nurse gave her a funny look. "We're like family to him. Please can you let us see him?"

"I'm sorry, but I can let only family members visit him." The nurse replied.

"Silly girl, only uncle Iroh can see him." Zuko chipped in.

"What?"

"You see we are… third cousins and… this is the Avatar's I mean Aang's Uncle Iroh. Isn't that right…Iroh?" Zuko lied. He's voice seemed to climb to a higher octave while he gave a forced, creepy smile.

"Uh…yes! That is right! Where is my little nephew, Aang?" Iroh questioned just catching on to his nephews plan. He gave a warm smile.

"I don't know…" the nurse said, her thoughts still in doubt.

"There's a simple explanation really." Zuko continued. He leaned into the counter trying to act smooth, as his Uncle called it. "You see Aang has run away, and my father sent me to find him. My father, grandfather and my great grandfather searched for him-"

"Great grandfather?" the nurse questioned, her eyebrows in high disbelief.

"Yes, now let me finish! So Iroh and I searched for Aang and found him ill, and then we brought him here with our friends."

"What?" Katara screamed but was quickly muffled by Sokka and Toph.

"Well, your _nephew _is still being treated. He's not ready to see anyone with the condition he's in." the nurse informed shuffling through papers.

"We understand." Iroh said. "But must I say how your hair is lustful like an untouched lake…" Iroh complemented. Zuko's face quickly contorted into an embarrassed frown.

"Is your uncle flirting?" Toph asked.

"Don't ask." Zuko whispered back as he shook his head.

"Are you hitting on me sir?" The nurse raised twice the height of Iroh, her glare piercing through him.

"I just wanted to complement a lovely lady, if that's too much to ask." Iroh explained.

"I wouldn't bother her. Nurse Smith takes pride in her ugliness." a voice appeared. The four teenagers and Iroh turned around to find two men facing them. A man with a cane that had a five o'clock shadow with piercing blue eyes observed them thoughtfully and another man that accompanied him wore a long white coat with neat brown hair and amble brown eyes.

"That was the most pathetic lie I ever heard." House grunted as he limped over to the strange group. Zuko didn't move. He lifted his head high, and glared at the crippled man whose voice seemed to mock everyone.

"Let me guess, you want to see the boy's file?" The nurse stated.

"Hey, you must know everything!" House cheered with a fake smile as his face turned into a smirk. "Actually I came to laugh at them."

"Well, _limpy, _Cuddy wanted me to look for you and remind you to not miss clinic duty today." Nurse Smith retorted. "And maybe you can start by taking care of their friend here. Aang? Did I say that right?" The nurse looked at Katara as she confirmed by nodding. "Everyone's busy today."

"Well, it's too late to start clinic duty. I mean, I'm four hours late!"

A sound of sharp, clicking high heels echoed to House's ears as he saw Cuddy approach him. "House!" House racked his brains for an escape. He looked at the children, his mind quickly running the odds.

"House I need your help now." Cuddy said quickly.

"Sorry, but, I'm busy right now." House replied. "I have a case"

"A case? Who?" Cuddy demanded.

"Why these poor children's friend is sick." House mocked a frown.

"You'll help us!" Katara asked in relief. House looked at the desperate children, then turned his gaze towards Cuddy as she stood there giving him a piercing stare both with eyes and her low cut blouse.

"I'll take the case." House grunted as he took the folder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No I do not own any tv shows. I would like to thank das867, Newguy, and Sokka's fan/lawyer. Enjoy the chapter.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**"Finally," Zuko sighed.

"When can we see Aang?" Katara asked for the umpteenth time.

"When he's finished not dying!" House growled back. He started to limp away towards his team.

"I'm sure House will show you the waiting room up stairs." Wilson said trying to protect the children from House's harsh sarcastic comments.

House continued to walk as Toph, Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Iroh followed him as he approached the door way. House abruptly stopped in front of the elevator as Toph accidentally bumped into him. Toph angrily fell as House swirled around.

"What's wrong? Can't you see where you're going?" House demanded as he swirled around.

"Actually, I'm blind." Toph answered getting up quickly. House stared at her for a moment. He hadn't even noticed her. He observed the dead gray eyes. She certainly was blind, but she was almost moving as if she could see. The elevator door opened as House stepped quickly inside it. He waited for the rest of the 'crew' to come but they hesitated.

"Um… is that thing safe?" Sokka asked. House gave an agitated glare.

"Only one way to find out," Zuko said as he pushed Sokka inside the elevator. Sokka screamed as he fell in the elevator. House observed their strange behavior as he was gathering the pieces of this strange puzzle together.

"If you don't know, this is an elevator." House mocked by talking. "It goes up and down." Katara, Toph, Zuko and Iroh cautiously gathered in the elevator as the door closed behind them. Katara clutched to her brother as the elevator creaked and started to move upward.

House looked at everyone as a headache started to form in his temples. House reached for his pocket and pulled out his vicodin pills. He shook one pill out, but then looked around at the teenagers as he decided one was not enough. House chugged four pills into his mouth and swallowed tilting his head back. The teenagers and Iroh stared at House as he concealed his vicodin away. The elevator doors opened and everyone gratefully exited as House limped out.

"You wait there, while I go and have fun." House said pointing to the small couches and chairs that only occupied a mother and her small daughter. The high started to kick in from his vicodin.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Sokka complained.

"Well, you could talk, or sleep or, I know… WAIT like everyone else is supposed to." House turned his back toward the worried group as he made his way towards his office.

"Well, we could use the time to take a nice nap." Iroh suggested as he settled himself on the three person couch.

"We're wasting our time!" Zuko said. "We should be figuring out a way to get out of this strange place!" Zuko whipped toward Katara. "How did we get here?"

"Why should I tell you?" Katara snapped. "You're only asking me so you know how to get to your evil father to give him Aang."

"You better tell me now peasant or-" Zuko threatened, his hand on fire.

"Zuko! Stop that!" Iroh hissed. Surprised Zuko quickly put out his flame. But it seemed that only a little girl noticed Zuko's fire bending.

"Mommy! That guy just made fire from his hand! He has super powers!" the girl said tugging on her mom's jacket.

"Stop it Suzan! There's no such thing as magic! Now be quiet and sit down." The girl shut her mouth and obediently sat down.

"No magic? No bending?" Toph repeated.

"Where are we?" Katara pondered out loud.

"Since we don't even know if we're in earth kingdom or Fire Nation, or even in a place where they don't recognize bending, we should not bend until we have a better idea where we are." Iroh advised. "I suggest that we wait quietly before we draw any more attention to ourselves." Iroh smiled as he watched everyone slowly sat down. Katara and Sokka sat on the couch as Toph lay on the floor. Zuko sat on a chair stiffly with his arms crossed. "If I may ask, do you know how we came to be here?"

"Well, not really." Katara answered. She wiggled a little uncomfortably next to the general. "Aunt Wu was creating a spell to take us to a place where we could heal Aang." Katara's eyes watered.

"What now? How are we going to get back home?" Sokka asked.

"Right now, we need to focus on the Avatar's health. After that, then we can find our way back home." Iroh said as the teenagers just nodded as they continued to wait.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So a monk, two black kids, an old fat guy, blind girl and an angry white scared face boy came into the hospital." House stated as he entered the room. He threw the red folder onto the glass table.

"We have a case?" Foreman asked in surprise looking up from his word puzzle.

"What kind of joke was that?" Chase asked throwing another paper ball into the basket ball hoop.

"It just happens to be a funny joke." House exclaimed, his eyebrows in high offense.

"Well, how does it end?" Chase curiously asked.

"Who cares what happens, they're just freaks!" House answered. "And more importantly we're treating them."

"What?" Cameron inquired as she walked away from the computer. She opened the red envelope to only find Chinese characters all over the papers. "What the?" House looked over her shoulder.

"Apparently they're not from around here." House quietly read the paper. It seemed to him the kids or uncle didn't even know how to read English either. But this was in the ancient Chinese language. House struggled as he translated it to his employees. "It seems that the boy had seizure or heart attack…something about magic…begging us to help him…and that's really it."

"Tests show that he had a seizure." Chase chipped in as he scanned the test results.

"But why would he have seizure all of a sudden? He's only twelve!" Foreman inquired.

"And nothing shows any blood work, physicals, nothing. Not even his family history!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Well, not everyone is as lucky as you Cameron." House said walking toward the white board. His mind went to the boy and his friends. There was something he didn't understand. He knew that none of them were relatives. They all had completely different eye colors. But that boy with the scar. That was no normal scar. It almost looked like a punch to the eye except for a bruise there's a…

"Only way to figure this out." House stated as he threw down the marker. "We're going on a field trip class!"

"You're going to see the patient? You of all people?" Foreman questioned.

"What? Who said I couldn't have good house manners?" House frowned as Foreman shook his head in disbelief. Cameron, Foreman and Chase walked with House down the hallway as they were careful not to walk too far ahead of their boss. House slid the glass door open to the patient's room as he found the teenagers and the old man in the room.

"What part of wait did you not understand?" House asked.

"Um I think the wait part was what confused me the most." Sokka shot back sarcastically.

"Hey!" House joked pointing his finger at Sokka. "Only I can be the cute, and sarcastic one." House turned to his patient and the bed and exclaimed. "Wow."

His patient appeared to be awake as he gray eyes stared at him. He was completely bald except a blue arrow that seemed to cover his head, hands and arms. His employees weren't doing as well as to suppress their surprise and shock as Cameron had her mouth opened, Foreman wide eyed, and Chase saying "Holy-"

"Um, are you my doctors?" Aang asked hoping to break the awkward silence. He felt insecure especially how the grownups were looking at him.

"I'm doctor House; these are my dumb assistants Cameron, Foreman and Chase. They'll be helping me figure out why you are dying." House announced.

"We're not dumb." Foreman added to the children.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant Chase is a screw up, Foreman's black and Cameron is my puppy." House corrected.

"I don't think I need any treatment." Aang said. "I feel better already." At that moment Aang coughed as Katara placed her hand on his back.

"Oh yeah, you're just fine." House said sarcastically as he drew closer to Aang. "I need to know some family history. Did you're mother or Father has any diseases? Where are you from?" Aangs eyes softened as he looked down.

"I never knew my mother or father." Aang answered. "I was raised by the monks in the southern air temple."

"Great. What about your guardian? Is he here with you or did you just run away from home?" House asked as he looked at Aang's monitors.

"I don't know. They're all dead." Aang said he turned away from House. Katara's eyes narrowed as she saw her friend hurt.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this to him?" Katara demanded.

"How did your guardian die?" House asked. Aang didn't answer.

"They were murdered by the Fire Nation which is nothing but a bunch of _cowards_." Katara explained. She glared at Zuko who didn't do anything but stare off in space near a window.

"What's your name?" House asked Zuko. Zuko turned his golden eyes towards House. "Unless you want me to call you scar boy, or ugly."

"My name is …Zuko." Zuko replied.

"How did you get that scar Zuko?" Foreman asked.

"I don't have to answer to you peasant!" Zuko snapped. Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"What did you say to me?" Foreman demanded.

"Please forgive my nephew; we are just very tired and worried for Aang. He means no disrespect." Iroh said calmly.

"I don't need you're help." Zuko muttered as he stormed off pushing past Cameron, Foreman and Chase out of the room.

"Ah, the good old teenage drama. Reminds me when I was a little old chap." House commented as he moved away from Aang. "Treat everyone to a physical, blood work and test for any infections. The same for arrow head." House pointed his cane to Aang. House started to limp away but then stopped suddenly. "Oh yeah, and don't forget scar boy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or the Avatar. **

**Sorry it's been so long to update. I had writers block so I hope this came out all right. Thanks to all the people that reviewed Kreyne, Newguy, Meggie, Cylon One, N/A Ireth Kalt, Xgamerkf, fourfourfourfour, and sokka-fan-07.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Zuko walked briskly as he stirred in his angry thoughts. _I don't have time for this crap! I hate when people look at me like that. I either get treated like a monster or a cripple. _His feet stopped as he finally looked at his surroundings. Zuko found himself lost looking out a window that held a room full of babies. Zuko walked up to the window and stared incredulously as he wondered why these babies weren't with their mothers.

All the babies were asleep. Zuko never seen so many babies in one room before. He noticed how some of them were pink, brown and black as their eyes were squished shut moving once every now and then to move their little arms.

_"Zuko, come hold your sister…"_

_"Why is she so little mom? She looks so funny!"_

_"Well that's how all babies are. They all start out as a bud but then blooms into a beautiful flower…"_

Zuko slightly smiled at the memory with his mother and his sister. He remembered how he held her how venerable she was. How innocent those golden eyes looked at him, until Azula pulled his ponytail.

Cameron almost walked past Zuko when she found him staring out the window in the maternity ward. She almost didn't recognize him for she could only see the right side of his face. The side without the scar, and the frown almost made him looked like a different person.

"Zuko," Cameron called out. Zuko looked at her direction, his frown back in place as he glared at her. "I need you to come with me. We're going to need you to take some tests to see if you don't have any infections that might have caused Aang's sickness." She walked up to him with her white coat fluttering behind her and folded her arms across her chest facing the babies next to Zuko.

"Where are there mothers?" Zuko asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Cameron inquired, her brown eyebrows shot up into her forehead.

"Children should be with their mothers…" Zuko whispered as he turned his gaze back to the infants.

"Their mothers are resting." Cameron answered as edges of her mouth creaked up. "How did you get that scar?" Zuko whipped at her his eyes glaring at her. Cameron wanted to gasp but couldn't. She hadn't been up this close to Zuko and she was able to see the true extant of the scar. She saw the pain of his eyes, the anger.

"None of your business." Zuko growled. "It was my fault anyway…" Zuko whispered.

Cameron studied Zuko for a minute, but then decided to break the silence. "We should go. Your uncle is waiting for you."

Zuko followed Cameron out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll take the arrow head kid, and you can have the angry white boy." Foreman said as he tossed Chase a red folder where they were back in the office.

"No way, I'll take the blue eye girl." Chase argued. "That scar kid will probably shoot fire at me."

"He's not evil. He probably had some bad childhood experience. He's still human." Cameron interjected. "I'll take Toph, the blind girl." Cameron insisted as she picked up another file.

"Of course, because she's so needy." House said. "Do you have them in all different rooms?"

"Yes." Cameron confirmed.

"Great! Now go forth and put them in one room!" House commanded as he raised his red mug.

"You want us to do physicals with all the patients in the same room?" Foreman asked.

"People are really funny sometimes." House started to explain as he spins in his swivel chair. "They react differently when their alone, but when you put them in a room full of people, oh boy watch out!"

"You want them to argue?" Chase asked with a confused face.

"Everything is connected. I want to see what their relationship is between each other. Then we can solve this…multipuzzle." House said slurping his coffee. "Hopefully, if there's enough heat someone will slip up."

Cameron, Foreman and Chase stood up and started to walk out of the room when House called out sarcastically, "Don't start the physical on the scar boy without me!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or HOUSE. I'm not a doctor so the diagnostics or procedures probably aren't going to be realistic. So if I'm missing anything, please tell me. Anyway, this is my little present to you guys for Easter. Happy Easter for those who celebrate it. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aang laid on the bed resting as he played with the TV. It took a while, but he got used to the new and strange place along with their little quirks. Everyone was really nice to him, and some of the nurses would come in his room to cheer him up if he was alone.

Aang picked up the remote control and giggled as he pushed a button. The TV replied to Aang's touch by turning on. Aang didn't understand how or why this contraction worked this way, but it seemed to take his mind off the pain. The TV showed a woman with long black hair singing.

_"How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?"_

Aang tried to make the TV louder by pushing one of the buttons that Nurse Smith showed him before, but accidentally pushed the channel button.

"Hey!" Aang cried out. Images of girls in bikinis, short shorts and tang tops made Aang's face turn red. At that moment, Foreman came into the room.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked as Aang blushed into a darker shade of red.

"Um…yeah…I mean, what is this?" Aang inquired innocently. Foreman looked at the TV and chuckled.

"It's a show called the OC. I'm not really into it, but most teenagers I meet seem to be obsessed with it." Foreman turned the TV off. "I'm going to have to take blood from you." Foreman said as he was grabbing a syringe.

"Take…my blood?" Aang echoed.

"We can tell by looking at your blood to see if your white count is down, and also what type blood you have and…" Foreman stopped talking as he realized that Aang had no idea what he was talking about. "Just trust us. We'll be able to diagnose you and hopefully treat you with whatever you have." Aang nodded as Foreman was finished rubbing Aang's skin with a cotton and liquid, which stung slightly to Aang.

"Will it hurt?" Aang asked.

"Just a little." Foreman answered. He poked Aang's vein and started to draw blood. Aang watched in horror and fascination as the syringe filled with blood.

"Now, we're going to check your eye sight." Foreman announced as he placed the syringe away carefully. He picked up a small flashlight and shined it at Aang's eyes. "I want you to follow my finger with your eyes, but not with you head. Okay?" Aang nodded in reply to Foreman's request. A tattoo caught Aang's attention that was on Foreman's wrist.

"Hey! You have a tattoo too!" Aang said cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah. Almost forgot about that." Foreman lied as he continued to inspect Aang. Then a question popped in his mind. "Why did you get those tattoos?"

"Well, these tattoo's show that I have mastered Air bending." Aang answered.

"Wasn't it painful?" Foreman questioned. He wasn't sure what the monks would use for making tattoos. _If the monks used lead for the tattoo's then maybe the boy is having an allergic reaction…_Foreman wondered. "How did they make the tattoos?"

"Well, it was a little scary, but it's the tradition of my people so I'm proud to bear these arrows…" Aang explained but his face turned morbid. Foreman sensing a sensitive spot decided to back off a little and turn to a different subject.

"So tell me, how old are you?"

"A hundred-and-twelve." Aang replied cheerfully.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zuko was sulking in a corner of the clinic patient room next to his uncle whom was simply standing with his hands on his lap while sitting on a metal stool. Toph was on the other side of Iroh leaning against the wall cracking her knuckles. Sokka still didn't trust Zuko or Iroh and decided to hang out across the room observing his boomerang. Katara on the other hand was pacing around the small room.

"So what kind of tests do you think they're going to give us?" Sokka asked out loud to no one in particular.

"They're probably going to get big knives and dissect us like insects." Toph whispered menacingly. "Or maybe-"

"Or maybe they're just going to ask us more questions." Katara interrupted. She wasn't in the mood for Toph to scare them. Toph shrugged as she went back to cracking her knuckles when the door opened.

Cameron and Chase entered the room with friendly smiles on their faces. The teenagers and Iroh watched the doctors warily as they started pulling out red folders, and strange tools.

"So how is everyone?" Chase asked casually.

"Hungry." Sokka replied miserably.

"But you're always hungry." Toph stated.

"We have a cafeteria full of food on the second floor that you can go to after the physical." Chase said. "Don't worry, we won't let you starve."

"Where's Aang?" Katara asked with a worried voice.

"We believe it's better if Aang would stay in his room so if something happens, we can take care of it right away." Cameron explained.

"Why are we here?" Zuko demanded.

"We're just going to do some tests to see if you guys are healthy." Chase explained.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Katara said feeling a little relieved.

"So who's up first?" Cameron asked.

"I'll go first." Sokka volunteered. He started stretching his legs and arms as if preparing for battle. "Go on, I'll take this test on!" Sokka leaned backwards as his back stretched and cracked.

"Um, all I need you to do is to just sit right there." Chase said amused and pointed to a metal table. Sokka complied as Chase started to take a little knee hammer out. "First we're going to check your reflexes." Chase banged Sokka's knee lightly as Sokka's leg gave a small jerk. "Good reflexes." Chase mumbled as he went to the next test.

"Did you hear that?" Sokka exclaimed with a huge smug upon his face. "It's because I'm a great warrior." Sokka explained to Chase. Katara rolled her eyes in annoyance as Chase continued the tests. Chase checked Sokka's ears, glands, tonsils, heart rate, blood pressure, weight, height and even scoliosis which Chase was glad to say that his spine was in good alignment. Sokka flexed his muscles as he sat down to receive his final test.

"Alright, now we're going to take some blood." Cameron handed Chase a needle that wiped Sokka's smirk off his face.

"Blood?..." Sokka squeaked as his voice climbed two octaves.

"What's wrong? Is the strong and mighty warrior scared?" Katara grinned.

Sokka gulped. "No! Of course not!" Sokka's eyes moved from side to side.

"You're lying." Toph said. "I can feel you shaking from here. It's pathetic."

"Go on! Take my blood!" Sokka demanded sticking out his arm.

"All right." Chase said. "It's only going to be a little pinch." Chase said try to comfort the teenage boy. Chase placed the needle in Sokka's arm as he watched his blood being slowly drained out of him.

"Why do you need our blood?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"We need to know what kind of blood you have, and to also see if either one of you has any infections or diseases that might have passed onto Aang." Cameron rattled off.

"All that you can tell from blood?" Iroh exclaimed clearly impressed. Sokka's eyes were so wide that they seemed to be almost out of their sockets.

"So is that you're sister over there?" Chase asked Sokka hoping it would keep Sokka's mind off of the needle.

"Yep." Sokka squeaked.

"My name is Katara, and Toph is over there." Katara introduced herself.

"All right, we're done." Chase announced as he drew the needle out of Sokka's arm. "You're arm might be a little sore, but you'll live." Sokka stood up, but then fainted. Katara gave a short cry as she went to her fallen brother when he shot back up from the ground. "Wow, little dizzy there. Good times, good times…" Sokka rambled as he tried to contain his dignity. "Do you guys have any cactus juice?" Sokka inquired as Katara whacked him in the head.

"All right Toph, how about we do you next?" Cameron announced as Toph gave an agitated sigh as Toph said,

"Let's get this over with."


	7. Chapter 7

"All right, let's get this over with

**So you guys probably hate me, but what can I say. I either had a writer's block or I just had a lot of school work. Well, I can proudly say that it all paid off and I am now going to Manhattanville College this fall! (Cue avatar cast shout of heray!) Anyway, enjoy.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"All right, let's get this over with." Toph sighed as she moved her head side to side to crack her neck.

"Here, let me help you to the table." Cameron offered as she tried to lead Toph to the examination table. Toph automatically smacked Cameron's hand away.

"Listen doc, I don't need anyone's help, and I especially don't need your help." Toph snapped while walking towards the table.

"But what about getting on the table?" Cameron asked as Toph walked normally to the table and jumped lightly on top of it with a little grunt.

"So you're not blind?" Chase questioned grabbing a pen light and flashing it into Toph's eyes.

"Of course I'm blind!" Toph said not reacting to the light. "I see with my feet." Toph tried to explain.

"You see with your feet?" Chase repeated clearly confused.

"There are vibrations in the earth that I can feel with my feet which lets me know where everything is like the scar boy sulking in that corner over there." Toph explained and pointed at Zuko whose frown only deepened. Chase gave a small smile and continued with the examination. Toph passed all of little tests, but when Chase brought up the subject of wearing shoes…

"No way! How can I see with stupid clogs on my feet?"

"What will you do when you cut your feet?" Chase argued back.

"Then I'll take it like an earth bender warrior!"

When the time came to take blood, Toph didn't move a muscle.

"You were afraid of this?" Toph smirked. "It's just a pinch!" Sokka decided to not hear Toph's comment as Chase finished the examination and proceeded to write in the folder of the results.

"All right, whose next?" Chase cheerfully said as Toph rubbed her sore arm.

"This is taking too long." Cameron proposed. "Dr. Chase, why don't I take Katara into the other room while you work on Mr. Iroh here?"

"What about-"

"Are you afraid of House?" Cameron teased.

"Actually, yes. I like my job."

"Don't worry; you can blame it on me. Follow me Katara." Cameron politely said as Katara nervously followed the young doctor. Chase shook his head as he turned his attention to Iroh who was now sitting in front of him.

"Shall we begin?" Iroh asked kindly. Chase gave a small smile and began the procedure while Iroh curiously asked about the little 'tests'. Chase noticed Zuko standing more closely to him. The teenage boy's pout seemed to even surpass House's frown. After fifteen minutes of testing Zuko spoke up.

"Well? Is there anything wrong with him?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"Why do you care?" Sokka questioned but Zuko just ignored him.

"Well, there's nothing out of the ordinary wrong with him, but it's always good to check." Chase said. "Now, we're going to check your blood pressure." Chase placed the peculiar instrument on Iroh's arm with the stethoscope underneath. As Chase pumped air into the instrument making it squeeze tighter around Iroh's arm. But just when Iroh wondered how much tighter the black strip was going to be, Chase released the air watching the arrow on the thermometer slowly decreasing.

"Well, it seems that you have high blood pressure." Chase said calmly as he wrote numbers in the red folder. "Have you been feeling really tired lately?"

"Only a little bit." Iroh answered but Zuko froze.

"He takes three naps a day." Zuko said as his eyes narrowed.

"Elders need their rest. I don't have the energy like I used to Zuko." Iroh said lamely patting Zuko's shoulder trying to calm him. But Zuko wasn't fooled. He didn't underestimate his Uncle like his sister did. At least not all the time. Zuko shortly remembered the time when he saw his Uncle defeat one of the other generals in an Agni Kai and how he practically had nightmares about it.

"I'm sure it's nothing, but perhaps if you just change you're diet, you can increase your energy during the day. What do you usually eat?" Chase asked.

"Well, I usually have a bowl of rice with some ginseng tea." Iroh started listing off, but Zuko started to shake with amusement.

"Fish, meat, and maybe one cup of tea." Iroh finished listing while Zuko snorted at the response. "Although, we have been on the run lately."

"Yeah after us!" Sokka muttered. Chase frowned.

"Well, have you eaten any sweets?"

"Not really, no."

At that point, Zuko laughed out loud. Everyone was looking at him with either a scared, weird or blank expression.

"Please! You practically stuff sweets in your mouth any chance you get it." Zuko laughed.

"And how much tea does he drink?" Chase asked. He felt that the scared teenage boy was telling the truth, and seemed to know much more about his uncle's health.

"About two gallons a day." Zuko said smugly. Iroh's grin quickly faded into a frown.

"That would make sense. Ginseng tea can raise cholesterol. We should test for diabetes to make sure that it isn't that cause of his tiredness."

"What!" Zuko shouted. "Is he going to die?" Zuko demanded as he shook Iroh. "Why don't you take better care of yourself you old fool?" Zuko growled at Iroh as his poor beloved uncle was being whiplashed around.

"Your Uncle is not going to die." Chase said. "He might not even have diabetes and the tiredness is what all people experience with aging." He explained. "But just to be sure, we're going to take a blood sample and run a test." Chase walked over to his uncle, but had to push his way though past Zuko.

"How do we know that you're only just going to take blood?" Zuko questioned as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Please nephew, let him by. I'll be fine." Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko stiffened, but stepped aside and let Chase by. Zuko watched intently as Chase extracted Iroh's blood.

"Fascinating." Iroh exclaimed as he watched his own blood file the vile. "Who knows what man can discover in something so simple."

Chase smiled. "Well, hopefully we can find more cures to diseases." Chase placed the band aid on Iroh's arm and smiled. "All right, your turn." He said as he turned to Zuko.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for a reply the door opened, and Cameron head appeared through the crack.

"How are we doing?"

"Great, we're almost done." Chase replied as the door opened wider revealing Cameron and Katara. Katara briskly walked to her brother while rubbing her arm.

"Are we done yet?" Katara asked politely as her brother put his arm around her shoulders.

"Almost, we just have to do Zuko's now." Chase answered.

"If I join in now, does that make it a three way, or a four way?" a gruff voice boomed as everyone jumped. Cameron eyes went skyward while Chase opened mouthed. Luckily, the young teenagers didn't understand the dirtiness of the sarcastic joke and continued to stare blankly at House who at the moment had his head in the room while the rest of his body was covered by the door. In a sweeping movement with his cane he pushed the door open and limped in. "I told you guys not to start without me! I almost missed the Cyclops physical because of you idiots." House whined.

"What did you call me?" Zuko growled. Iroh placed his hand firmly on Zuko's shoulder to keep him glued to the metal table that he was currently sitting on.

"Wow, one eye _and_ ear. Either explains the stupidity or being deaf. Since we're in America, we'll go with both." House mocked as he kicked Chase out of a chair and took his place.

Zuko sprang from the metal table and stomped over to House who showed no sign of fear. As Iroh feared, Zuko's body started to boil and smoke started to filter out of his mouth.

"You have some nerve talking to me like that old man." House raised his eye brows as he noticed smoke come out of his mouth, or was it ears. _I really got to lay off getting high and watching cartoons at the same time_ House thought to himself. "Do you know who I am?"

"Frankenstein Junior?"

"Please pay no attention to Dr. House." Cameron pleaded as she stepped in between House and Zuko. "Please, the physical won't take long." Noticing the increasing heat from Zuko she added, "Are you okay? You feel… warm." Cameron made a motion to feel his forehead when Zuko brushed her hand away to stomp back to the metal table.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do the physical." House commanded after an awkward silence fell on the room, leaving everyone motionless.

Cameron complied as she turned to face Zuko. She picked up the stereoscope and placed the headset in her ears. House edged nearer to them both, watching with intense curiosity.

"Can you please take your shirt off? I need to listen to your heartbeat." Cameron asked after her failed attempt to listen to a heartbeat through itchy cotton. Zuko groaned but took his shirt off.

"Wow," Cameron muttered as she saw the hard rock abs, along with the built up arms. But she also noticed he seemed to be a little thin. "Have you been eating much lately?"

"My nephew is usually a one tracked mind." Iroh spoke up. "He sometimes forgets to eat and sometimes needs to be reminded. We also have been…a little preoccupied lately."

"Yeah, a one track mind that always tries to kill or capture Aang." Katara grumbled.

Cameron went on with the physical as she was happy to report that Zuko had a very good blood pressure, reflexes, bone structure, bone alignment and many other doctor words that could all tell us that Zuko is a healthy teenage boy. When the time came to examine the eyes, House stopped the insulting comments and watched intently on Zuko's reactions. Cameron flashed the light in the good eye, and when satisfied, she went the next one. Zuko's back went rigid as Cameron touched his burnt eye lightly. She flashed the light in his eye and was surprised that the pupils were able to dilate.

"Wow," She breathed. "You're lucky! Your eye is still usable." She touched the scar again tracing it from his swollen eye to the side of his head. Zuko's heart started racing as he felt her cool touch. He didn't know what to say or what to do.

"How did you get the scar?" House questioned, edging closer to him with his chair.

"It was…an accident. Mostly my fault." Zuko answered softly.

"Can you be less vague?" House asked.

"What does it matter how it happened?" Zuko's voiced cracked. This man was definitely stepping over the line.

"Well, we just want to be sure that-"

"Why don't you mind your own business? I don't need any of your help!" Zuko yelled smacking Cameron's probing hands away from his face. I'm done with your stupid tests." Zuko grabbed his shirt and roughly put it on and walked out the door, not bothering to listen to his uncle as he called out for him.

"Jeeze, what a drama queen." Sokka said as the sounds of Zuko stomping faded away.

"Oh you're just jealous that he has a better body than you." House said as he limped by Sokka. "Everyone, go…to arrow boy's room." And House left before he could hear Katara's screeching comments about having to learn Aang's name. Cameron and Chase quickly apologized for their boss's rude manners and hurried after them with their samples and files.

"His body wasn't _that_ great." Sokka mumbled as he followed everyone out of the small room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yes, even though there was really no medical reason to get Zuko's shirt to come off, it just had to so I'll just say you're welcome. And I also apologize to any Katara fans that they missed out reading her physical, but I couldn't write it anyway to make it seem interesting. That and the fact that she threatened my little ZuZu. And to make it clear, no one messes with Zuzu or else you'll find yourself attacked by a hundred thousand fan girls, plus me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello fanfiction readers! Although this chapter may be short, I believe it is necessary. Though you should thank one of our readers, element mistress (I think its right) is one of my best friends who read this story and told me, reminded me constantly and maybe slightly threatened (jk) to upload a new chapter. So thank you element mistress for ideas so I can get over this writers block.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The place seemed deserted, but she knew that only fools assumed and that the quick and strong learned that assuming only made an ass out of u. Azula crouched down looking for clues to where her prey. Azula smiled as she realized that this might be a little interesting. No one could hide from her, not her brother, uncle or even the Avatar.

A breeze brushed against her face making her hair strand fall out of place. She absent mindedly brushed it behind her ear knowing full well that it will only fall back, out of place. Her mother once gave her hair clips that only fitted the taste of Ty-Lee. It looked completely ridiculous on her and she would rather have a distracting hair piece than pink, frilly hairclips. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that her focus wavered all for thinking about her mother! She exhaled burying her memories and focusing on more important things such as hunting her close relatives, a twelve year old boy and winning a war to rule the world.

Mai walked up behind her, waiting for her orders. Her eyes scanned the shack lazily and with a bored sigh she went back to checking her darts were ready, and sharpened.

"I thought that the great healer would live in a… well something that wasn't a shack." Ty Lee commented as she broke the silence. Azula finally stood up, clapping her hands to release the dirt that clung to her.

"It doesn't matter. My brother was definitely here." Azula confirmed with a smirk. She walked over to the bushes where she spotted a strip of cloth that once belonged to Zuko.

"Can we go in now?" Mai said, itching to do something before she went crazy. Usually she would have patience with Azula. It was always fun, and interesting to be around the princess, but lately it's been the same thing over and over again with no battles, or any attacks from the Earth Kingdom.

Azula grinned as she walked over to the door with her two companions at her side.

"How do you know that it's even Zuko's shirt? He probably ditched his fire nation robes a while ago." Ty Lee pondered out loud.

"Who else would hide in the rose bushes near the window?" Azula said and the two girls giggled in agreement.

"Should we knock?"

"Well, I am princess of the Fire Nation…" Azula drawled, and in a flash, Azula kicked the door down with flames on the edges. Azula burned out the fires before it caught on to the rest of the pheasant, straw house. She wanted to find the Avatar and her relatives before she burnt them to a crisp.

They entered the house. It was empty except for a white cat that seemed to glare up at them.

"Kitty!" Ty-Lee squealed as she went to go pet it. "Can we keep her?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"I hate cats." Mai growled.

Azula ignored her friends bickering. She scanned the room letting her senses extend. There were two people in the house. She could feel their fear. It was at the peak where all they would be able to do is to stand scared stiff. Oh yes, they were very near. She noticed a closet and her grin faded. So much for a challenge. She made quick strides across the room but before she opened the closet she whispered loudly, "I wonder who could ever be hiding in here?" and she flicked the closet door open to find two old women huddled.

"I know that I might sound too much like Zuko but, where is the avatar?" Azula asked calmly as she looked at her nails with more interest than Aunt Wu or the eccentric healer.

"You can't find him. He's in another time and dimension where he's safe from your evil clutches." Aunt Wu said defiantly.

"Oh really?" Azula drawled as her fingernails that she was starring at ignited with blue fire. "I have to disagree…"

House stopped walking as he shivered. His team stopped to give him a strange look with a tint of concern.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked.

"I just got the feeling that something evil in the form of a human was going to come and take over the world." House rubbed his stomach. "Or maybe heartburn from the veggie, diet, chili hot dogs that I stole from Wilson." Cameron rolled her eyes as the team continued on to the lab.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers! Long time no … see? Well anyway I wanted to thank everyone for waiting for another chapter of this long story. Also, I tried my best to use real medical terms but I got lazy at one point. Besides, I think they make up most of the diagnostics half the time anyway. Enjoy the chapter, I have to start a four page essay that's supposed to be due tomorrow 8-0.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lead poisoning." Cameron stated bluntly as she dropped the papers on House's desk. House didn't even bother to look as he continued to watch his hospital soap opera.

"Already know, don't care and … I don't believe this! He's the father?" House exclaimed as his face contorted in agony. "Dammit, now I owe Wilson fifty bucks!"

"If you already knew, then why did you make us do all the tests?" Foreman demanded.

"It's cause Cuddy still needs your help for translating the speaker." It wasn't a question though there was a smile on his lips forming.

"Yes and any squealers about this case will result in all of you taking my clinic duties." House growled as he shifted in his seat to get a better look at his TV. "What about Scarface?"

"His white blood count was a little below normal, otherwise with a bit of sleep and a good meal he should be in perfect health." Cameron informed as she started to give House Zuko's folder. House leaned over to grab it from her but she teased the folder away from him. House frowned.

"You know, I would flirt with you more, but that darn policy about employers banging the employees…"

"Why are you so interested in Zuko?"

"Because deep, deep down, I really care about the well being of people." House answered seriously that was obviously covered in a mocking tone. House grabbed the folder from Cameron. "Now go find out how he got his pretty little scar." And with that he returned to his soap opera.

"How about we just check him in." Chase suggested. "Gives us an excuse to poke at the emo boy."

At that moment the glass door swung open as Cuddy came striding in her eyes fixed on House with a determined look, along with a low cut shirt.

"House," Cuddy started but was not surprised as House turned the volume up on the TV.

"Sorry, can't hear you."

"House I just need to ask-" House continued to increase the volume of his TV. Frustrated, Cuddy grabbed the TV remote and shut the TV off.

"Give it back! I need to know if she's going to keep the baby!" House cried out.

"House I need you to help me on some phrases and look over some of the translations." Cuddy said.

"We had a deal. I find myself a case, and you leave me alone."

"I know that you already started Aang on chelation, so case closed." Cuddy smugly dropped her paper work on House's lap. "Now, do I pronounce that as _ni heo_?"

"Not unless you want to call him a slut, or maybe that is how you say hello. My brain might be fuzzy from my lack of memory." House said as he picked up Cuddy's paper work and slid it towards her. "I might be wrong, so he won't be checking out in… how about a week?"

Cuddy slid the paper work on his desk back towards him again. "Just look it over, otherwise you will have seven straight weeks of clinic duty." She threatened, and clicked out of the office.

"How did you know that it was-" Cameron started to ask but was interrupted by House.

"They're runaways. Eventually they ran out of money and had to rely on Mother Nature." House reached into his coat pocket for his vicodin. "Streams can have nasty little things inside them, such as...?" He trailed off looking expectedly at his little ducklings.

"Lead." Foreman said finishing the sentence in awe.

"Useful in war times. Taint the water source, and leave your enemies in pain. That or Arrow Boy got the lead poisoning from his tattoos. Either way, you all screwed me with Cuddy's work." House miserably muttered as he popped three vicodin in his mouth.

"Wait, you lost me." Chase said shaking his head.

"From what you three told me, those teenagers are from some unknown war. The Arrow Boy, brother, sister and blind girl are on team A and the scar boy and old fat guy are on team B, though why, I haven't figured out, which is why we need them to stay here a little bit longer." House explained playing with his vicodin bottle. "Cameron, bring scar boy to Cuddy's office. Beating around the bush has never solved anything, unless you're in Mario world trying to get golden coins."

Cameron silently left the room while Chase and Foreman followed her. House sat for a moment, contemplating his next move. He played with the cap of his vicodin and then proceeded to Cuddy's room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's the meaning of this?" Zuko demanded as he was being dragged through Cuddy's glass doors by Cameron, Chase and Foreman with the help of Iroh. After regaining her composure from being shocked she raised an eye brow.

"Let me guess…House?" Cuddy said resting her chin on her palm.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." House's voice called out as he limped into Cuddy's office followed by the teenage gang.

"I was dragged by your stupid pheasants here while I was trying to sleep!" Zuko growled to Cuddy as he pointed to Cameron, Chase and Foreman whom were trying to avoid eye contact or scratching their head guiltily.

"Aww, they're not pheasants, just a little under paid." House said. Cuddy did her best to glare at House which clearly said _what now?_

"Thing is, he's my new case." House answered her glare as he pointed to Zuko. "He's the real sick one."

"Your healer said that I was healthy!" Zuko said bewildered.

"Exactly you _were_ healthy, but now you're not." House corrected. "Thanks for playing SAC."

"I don't understand." Katara said timidly.

"Stupid American Child." House explained.

"No, I was talking about Aang." Katara said angrily.

"Your friend is fine." House explained as he waved it off with his hand. "The spring or water source you were drinking from was tainted with lead. It's lead poisoning. He should be back on his feet in two days. Unlike him." House again pointed his cane at Zuko.

"Would you stop doing that?" Zuko slapped the cane away from him. "I'm fine!"

"He has a temperature of a hundred and four, no appetite, and trembling of the hands." House observed as he listed the symptoms.

"That's because I'm tired and angry you idiot! I'm fine!"

"House…" Cuddy started as she massaged her temple.

"He's lying." House whined. "Declare him mentally unstable. Doesn't know what he's talking about"

"I'm not insane!" Zuko yelled as sweat started to form on his contorted face. The trembling of his hands increased.

"It would explain a lot of things." Sokka interrupted.

"Shut up you pathetic excuse for a warrior." Zuko snapped.

"What are you hiding?" House demanded as he turned to face him. His blue gaze met gold and Zuko spun away from him.

"Nothing! It's none of your business."

"Go on tell him! Tell him that it's your people's fault that Aang is sick! How the Fire Nation destroyed the world! Go on you coward!" Katara shrilled.

"_Coward…"_

"No!" Zuko's breathing became heavier as his eyes darted from one person to the other giving him a caged animal look.

"Just tell us how you got the scar…" House's voice sounded far off, but Zuko could still hear it.

"It's okay nephew, tell them…" Iroh's voice spoke out.

"NO! IT'S NOT OKAY!" Zuko screamed back. Iroh's eyes widened as he realized that his beloved nephew just snapped. "It's been my fault, always my fault, weak, coward…" Zuko started to mumble. "It's time that I took the avatar…time that I got my honor back…"

"NEVER!" Katara bellowed and a second later a water whip lashed out on Zuko. After taking a hit Zuko kicked fire straight towards her and everyone else including his Uncle.

"Stop this foolishness Zuko!" Iroh scolded as he shielded Katara from Zuko's blast.

"What are you? A monster?" a gruff voice asked.

Zuko's body was giving off heat as the paranoia was turning him into a crazed animal. He turned to him about to attack him when he saw something from the corner of his eye. His mother standing patiently with her hands folded placidly in front of her. She stood near the window; her face formed a sad smile. She looked the same since nine years ago. He couldn't take it anymore, the air wasn't going anywhere and then he felt it. Zuko felt his heart stop. He fell to the floor with a loud thump. He couldn't speak, move or even fire bend. He was vaguely aware that he was being shaken, prodded or pushed. The voices were so far away and his left arm felt so numb. Next thing he knew darkness pulled him under and he knew no more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Long time no see readers! Yes, I have been procrastinating but once I received everyone's reviews reminding me to update, my mental block was finally…well unblocked. I have pretty good idea the middle and end of the story. This is probably one of my longest chapters yet. Well, enjoy! Also Happy Late Holidays and New Year!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It very strange indeed. It seemed that it wasn't like in the movies where a dramatic event would be seen in slow motion. Zuko's body fell. No dramatic slow motion. He just fell, and didn't move. Iroh was by his side in a minute while the doctors in the room went to work by giving CPR while Foreman dashed to get the crash cart. Sokka and Toph observed from a corner while Katara stood a little apart from them; her hand on her water skin. Time seemed to speed up as the teenagers watched how quickly and effectively the doctors worked.

"CLEAR!" Chased cried out and the electricity coursed through Zuko's body which responded by his chest rising suddenly and then crashing down. Chase checked for Zuko's pulse, but felt nothing. "CLEAR!" Chased cried out again and Zuko's body repeated the action. "Come on, stay with us!" Cuddy could be heard in the background calling for the nurses. Witnessing bending for the first time erased from everyone's mind temporarily. Thinking it was a weapon that set off the fire attack, Foreman searched to office for Zuko's weapon. After a minute of searching, he shook his head as if to tell himself that he was only imagining the fire attack.

"What's wrong with my nephew?" Iroh pleaded as he watched Zuko's lifeless body be surrounded by nurses.

"He's having a heart attack, someone get him out of here!" Chase cried out to a nurse. A nurse guided Iroh, Aang, Sokka, and Katara out of the room, but Toph stood there petrified. Cameron let Foreman take over her place as she went to guide Toph out of the room.

"We need to get him to the ER. Get the stretcher!" Cuddy commanded as a nurse on cue brought one in.

"I can't feel his heart anymore…" Toph whispered as she finally let Cameron guide her out of them room.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait out here. We'll do everything we can to save him." Cameron apologized.

"What about Aang?" Sokka demanded. "Why are you treating the stupid jerk? He doesn't deserve your help!" Sokka looked guiltily sideways to Iroh. "No offense."

"Our job as doctors is to treat and cure people, no matter who they are." And with that Cameron retreated back into the room with frantic nurses.

"What's wrong with Zuko Toph?" Katara asked softly.

"His heart… it just stopped…" Toph whispered back. Katara eyes softened and she looked away from Toph still playing with the cap of her water bottle.

With a crash Zuko came out of the office on the stretcher accompanied by a couple of nurses, Cameron, Foreman, Chase and Cuddy. Iroh went to follow them when he felt a sharp tap. He looked over his shoulder to find House's cane on his shoulder. Iroh stopped. The piercing gold and met blue. None of them moved until House spoke.

"Come with me. All of you." House ordered.

"My nephew needs me."

"To what? Fluff his pillow?" House asked mockingly. Anger flashed in Iroh's eyes for a moment until despair and defeat took over. The great Dragon of the West shoulders slightly slumped forward. "Unless you have a medical degree and can make his heart start pumping blood again there's nothing you can do."

"Listen grumpy," Toph charged as she pointed at House's face. "I'm tired of your boring, sarcastic lines and also of you making my friends feel bad so tell us what we need to do to cure twinkle toes and sparky!"

"Twinkle toes?" House repeated with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, so stop your mopping and if you don't your lazy butt to work to cure our friends I'll-"

"You'll what?" House challenged. "Are you going to make me cry by telling me how-you-got-blind story?"

"No, I'll kick your butt so hard that it'll make you cry." Toph threatened him while cracking her knuckles. It took all of House's will power to not crack a smile. Instead he took on an amused look as he watched Toph glare at him through her cloudy eyes.

"House! What are you doing?" Foreman asked bewildered as he found House arguing with a blind girl.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so scarred. I'm being threatened by a blind midget." House mocked. Toph made a disgusting sound from the back of her throat and spat on the floor in response.

"We just stabilized Zuko. We're sending him to the ICU." Foreman informed House. He then looked to Iroh. "Don't worry; he's going to pull through."

"Good, let the nurses do their work and get Cameron and Chase. Meet me at my office." House turned back to the Gang, but mostly to Toph. "I'm trying to do my job, but I can't cure your so called friends until you all stop lying." House then beckoned them to follow him. Iroh deeply sighed and followed him. Sokka, Katara, and Toph all turned to each other. Sokka shrugged and together they went to the office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

"In order to figure out why you're nephew is dying we need to know Zuko's history." House explained as he stood in front of the white board. Cameron, Chase and Foreman sat at the glass table staring warily at the gang. Iroh, Sokka, Katara and Toph joined them.

"Well we can't help you there." Sokka said gesturing to Katara, Toph and himself. "We don't even like the guy, I mean he hunted and tried to kill us." Sokka started to list off the times with his finger while Katara elbowed him.

"You're going to give us away." Katara hissed even though she knew it was pointless. They had seen them bend.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you guys were lying." House said as Katara looked back at him shocked. "Just tell me where you're really from." No one answered. House looked from one to the other as frustration took over. _I'm pretty sure I wasn't imagining things…_ House thought angrily to himself. He slammed his cane on the glass table making everyone jump. "LISTEN! I DON'T CARE WHO'S IN TROUBLE, AND I WON'T TURN ANYONE IN. I need to know what exactly the history and background." House yelled at the teenagers. He rounded on Iroh. "If you don't tell me how he really got that scar Zuko is going to die."

"House" Cameron started.

"Cameron." House squawked back.

"Stop threatening him! He's old-"

"General." Iroh finished the sentence. House looked at him incredulously. "I am a retired General from the Fire Nation…and also a fire bender."

Silence broke out. Sokka, Katara, and Toph gaped at Iroh as the doctors in the room just sat there blank face.

"What?..." House said as he squinted his eyes.

"We come from a universe where four nations of the world can bend four elements; fire, water, earth, and air. There are benders in our world that can bend these elements. Zuko and I have the ability to bend fire. Zuko's body heat is above an average person when he gets…aggressive. " Iroh explained.

"And we're from the Water Nation." Katara input.

"And I'm from the Earth Nation." Toph said proudly.

"And I'm from the magical land of Fairy World" Foreman mocked with a smile which quickly disappeared. "Come on, do you really expect us to believe that?"

"I believe them." Chase said firmly. He looked at the teenagers and Iroh and gave them an encouraging nod.

"Of course you would," Foreman quipped. Chase rolled his eyes.

"It could happen." Chase protested.

"What do you think Cameron?" Foreman asked. Everyone turned to her, even House. Cameron cleared her throat.

"Well, everyone lies…but unless they have proof…" Cameron said as she turned to the children.

"Fine! Katara do your magic." Sokka commanded. Katara glared at him.

"Sokka! It's not magic it's bending!"

"Whatever! Do something before they throw us in the loony bin!" Katara sighed and released her water skin. Raising her hands she moved them forward with water following her every movement. Foreman, Cameron, and Chase dropped their jaws while House's eyes twinkled with curiosity. Iroh summoned a flame in the palm of his hands.

"Quick Toph do some of your earth bending!" Sokka said as he moved Toph's limp arms. Suddenly, the arm the he held turned into a fist that went straight into his head.

"They believe us, so they're no point." Toph said as Sokka fell to the floor. "Plus, the fact that there is no earth around us. Do you believe us now?"

"Yeah! That was amazing!" Chase exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat to get closer look. His eyes widened giving him the look of a child seeing magic for the first time. Foreman massaged his forehead with a disbelieving look while Cameron still had her mouth opened. House took out his vicodin and looked the label.

"Hmm…strange. It seems Vicodin causes hallucinations. Who knew?" And with that he took more.

"If you think they're causing hallucinations, why are you taking more?" Sokka questioned.

"Because I'm waiting to see what your special power is." House shot back.

"I'm just a regular guy, who just happened to get a water bending sister, who befriended an earth bender and an air bending monk who just happened to be an all powerful avatar, who can bend all the elements, who is being chased by Prince Zuko and his Uncle." Sokka ranted. House looked at Katara and Iroh who still had their elements out.

"Yeah, yeah, you can stop showing off now." House said. "But that still doesn't give me Zuko's history."

"Well, go on Iroh. Tell grumpy what he wants." Toph said as she placed her feet on the table and leaned back.

"Well, as Sokka explained, Aang is the Avatar. In our world there is a hundred year war that the Fire Nation unleashed against the Air, Water and Earth Nations." Iroh explained.

"And the point of the story is?..." House drawled.

"Prince Zuko, was such a happy, young boy." Iroh started. His eyes went far away. "Zuko's father had always favored his younger sister, Azula. But Zuko loved his father, and strove to earn his father's love." Iroh then quietly told them how he had foolishly let him into the war meeting. How he watched his beloved nephew proudly defend the rookie soldiers and accepted the Agni Kai. "But what Zuko didn't realize that it was his father who he had offended."

"So what happened?" Cameron asked softly. She somehow made her way to Iroh. House winced in disgust as he saw that Cameron's puppy eyes grew twice the size.

"Once Zuko realized that it was his father he had to fight he begged for forgiveness. He refused to lay a hand on him." Iroh winced. "His father who is also a fire bender, gave him his scar."

"And he did it by?"

"Burning his son's eye." House concluded.

"And banished him from the Fire Nation. Zuko's father is the Fire Lord and his word is law." Iroh continued as he ignored Sokka's explaination. "In an act of mercy, the Fire Lord will grant Zuko his honor and his home if he captures the Avatar and brings him home. But recently, the Fire Lord sent Zuko's sister, Azula, after Prince Zuko and I to capture us and bring us to the Fire Nation as prisoners."

"So that's why he's so bent on getting Aang." Katara said whose eyes widened in understanding. "That's terrible to never be able to go home…"

"Yeah, but that still doesn't make it okay that he tried to kill us." Sokka grumbled he was back in his seat, making sure he didn't let any sympathy show.

"So if Zuko captures Aang, then everything will go back to normal." Toph pondered out loud.

"No, nothing will ever be the same." Everyone looked at House. He looked up and realized that everyone heard him. Then his piercing blue eyes met Iroh's soft amber eyes once again. "Right?"

Iroh sighed again as he looked ten times his age. "Yes. But the important thing is that Avatar gives Zuko hope."

There was silence except for House mind going into overdrive. He limped over to the white board and starting writing.

"His whole life has been nothing but a misery fest."

Depression

"He has to find a twelve year old boy to redeem his honor"

Retribution

Humiliation

Suicide…

"Suicide?" Chase questioned.

"Zuko wouldn't take his own life!" Iroh cried out.

"But you just told me that his Father now has his sister after him." House countered back.

"Yes, but he's stronger than that. I would have seen the signs…" Iroh faltered. "He would have told me…"

"No he wouldn't." House spoke in his all knowing voice. He dropped the black marker onto the table. "He's sixteen, right? So that means he's in the age where hunting little boys, setting villages on fire, and keeping secrets is one all go through."

"But"

"Everyone lies." House lectured. "Give Zuko an MRI, a toxic screen check, and you know…other doctor stuff."

"And what do we do?" Sokka demanded. House looked at the teenagers.

"Chase," House threw a wallet at him. Chase caught it in surprise. "Take the kids and old man to the cafeteria. Get them something to eat, then you can take the old man to scar face and the kids to arrow boy." House instructed as Chase nodded. Chase looking at the wallet for the first time, noticed something strange about one of the credit cards.

"Wait, this is Wilson's wallet!"

"And you're surprised because?" House said. "He pays for most of my food, plus I'm sure he won't mind once he realizes that I'm feeding hungry, war-torn children."

"He's right!" Sokka announced as he stood up heading for the door. His stomach growled.

"Sokka!" Katara scolded.

"What? A man has to eat sometime!"

"He's right Sugar Queen. I think I smelt some meat down stairs." Toph agreed as she walked to Sokka. "Worrying about Aang or Zuko isn't going to do anyone good, so let's go eat. We'll see Zuko after dinner, ok?" The last part was directed towards Iroh for Toph hoped to cheer her old friend up. Iroh made a weak smile as he and Katara went to the door. Chase muttered something which was too soft to hear as he shuffled out of the office along with the 'freaks'. Before House could spout out another insult, Cameron and Foreman left the room to do the tests. House sighed and sat in the chair while massaging his temples. He leaned back counting down to when he'll feel the numbing in his leg when…

"You wouldn't believe what I found out!" Wilson exclaimed as he barged into House's office. "The coma guy has a hot wife, but she just hooked up with one of the janitors."

"The one with the lazy eye?"

"Actually, the one with the metal leg." Wilson revealed.

"No!," House breathed as a smile crept up to his face.

" But we can't talk about it because I have to always be your damn conscious!"

"You know my conscious is only open to volunteers. You volunteered long enough. Come to the dark side and let's gossip about Zuko's history."

"Using Zuko's name instead of the nickname? Ho ho! So you do care? Do you see Zuko a teenage version of yourself? Is it the scar? Or the relationship with the father?" House's face dropped and awkwardly stood up and limped to the window. There was a moment of silence before Wilson spoke again. "Or did you find someone that you can be miserable with." It wasn't a question but a realization. House gripped the cane_ stupid Wilson conscious…_ House's beeper went off.

**Cuddy**

"Crap…" House muttered.

"What?" Wilson asked surprised that the beeper wasn't House's escape from Wilson's lecture.

"How are we going to explain Cuddy the magical arrow boy and his crew?" House said as the beeper went off again. House knew he wouldn't have to explain. He saw Wilson eavesdropping near the window.

**Office**. **Now**.

"I thought of you of all people would just lie." Wilson said shocked.

"Well, once you meet a group of magical beings from another universe it sometimes changes your perspective in life." House explained as his face formed a thoughtful expression. "Or I can tell her the truth and she'll just accuse me of lying."

"Brilliant plan, now all you have to do is to confront your obsession with the teenage scared boy." Wilson quipped as House limped out of the room.

Unfortunately, nothing was going according to plan. House hesitated outside the door racking his brain. He knew all too well what the conversation was going to be as soon as he ventured inside the office. _No use of putting it off. She can already see me through the glass doors._ House opened the door and stepped inside.

Cuddy was shuffling papers when she looked up. "Sit." She commanded as she pointed to the chair in front of the desk.

"Yes mistress." House quipped as he complied. He hated this chair. Not because of its stiff, hard cushions, but because usually it meant that he was in for it. He observed Cuddy's short, frizzled hair along with her quivering hands. Neither of them talked. House watched Cuddy move files around hoping to organize them. Finally with a plop she dropped the last file and proceeded to glare at him. House shifted in the chair uncomfortably.

_Ok, you can do this. This is just like the principal's office except the principal has a nice ass and breasts that can-_

"House, now is not the time to be staring at my breasts." Cuddy said snapping him out of his daze. "What is going on? Who do the kids belong to?"

"They're runaways from a war." House explained trying to be as vague as possible. The less Cuddy knows the more time he gets to stay out of a mental ward. House taps the cane on the floor. His blues eyes peeked up at her face to see if she believed him.

"And?"

"And if I don't get going now…I'm going to miss General Hospital." And with that House went to sit up.

"Sit." Cuddy hissed and House sat down immediately. _Easy there Greg. It's that time of month, and there's no other hospital that will give you a job. You have to tip toe._ "What else are you not telling me?" Cuddy questioned. "House, the blood tests came back, along with their examinations. And why didn't you call social workers? Mr. Zuko was obviously abused!" Cuddy pause and breathed. "_And he somehow made fire with his hands!!"_

"Zuko is now under a new guardian, Iroh, who has been taken quite well care of him." House explained in a professional voice. Cuddy's arms were folded across her chest with her lips pressed into a thin line. _Tip toe Greg, tip toe…_ "They are from a different world from us. Refugees from a war which would explain their scars and behavior."

Cuddy cocked her head to the side. "What war?"

"…a magic…war?" he answered squinting. He didn't understand all of it himself. Cuddy looked at him disapprovingly. She opened her mouth when Chase interrupted them.

"We have trouble." Chase stated as he bursted into the office.

"With a capital T that rhymes with P which stands for?..."

"The police." Chase mused.

"Well, I was actually thinking of pool but that works too."

"No, the police are trying to take away the kids…"

"What?!" House bellowed. He stood up suddenly making his leg scream, but his anger made it easier to ignore it. "What are you doing? Go do something!"

"What do you want us to do? Stand in their way?" Chase yelled back.

"Yes! Anything! Just go!" House turned to Cuddy, standing in his full height. Cuddy's glare was wiped away as she was the one on defense now. "And you! How could you have called them?"

"Because I am the only one who has enough sense-"

"If the police take them away, Zuko will-"

"Oh give me a break." Cuddy snorted. "The only reason why you're mad is that I'm standing in your way of solving your puzzle." Cuddy waved her hands for a dramatic effect. House stood there for a moment as his brain went into overload which was interrupted by a short buzz.

**Emergency**

A low growl escaped his lips. He took one last glare at Cuddy before limping away in a hurry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

**Yes, more drama. Anyhow I'm so happy I finally finished this chapter. So many ideas! I just couldn't stop writing. Please review with anything critics, suggestions, cookies, hot sexy Zuko… anyway, thanks for not giving up on me guys!**


End file.
